Strangers
by AusllysFlowerChild
Summary: Strangers, friends, best friends, lovers, strangers. That's how it went for Ally after something terrible happened to her and she started ignoring everyone even her boyfriend and nobody knew why. What happens when she meets a handsome blond? I'M NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES so please give it a try it's better than it sounds! :) rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first fanfiction so please be patient with me :) This isn't really a chapter because as you can see this is really short so it's kinda like a short prologue :/ there will be mention of rape but not too detailed because i'm not comfortable writing it..anyways i will update as soon as i'm finished with another chapter, i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Strangers, friends, best friends, lovers, strangers. That's how it goes or at least that how it went for me. It all happened a year ago, me and my boyfriend at the time Elliot went to a party on a Friday night.

 **FLASHBACK:**

The loud music filled my ears as me and Elliot walked inside „you wanna drink?" Elliot asked me „yeah" i nodded my head and Elliot went to get drinks.

People were sweating on the dance floor humping and grinding on each other with drinks in their hand „Hey Ally" i turned around finding Dallas smirking at me „uhh hi?" i looked at him with a questioning look on my face.

„I really need to talk to you" he said still smirking „okay?" he gripped my arm and started pulling me „where are you taking me" i asked him „i need to talk to you alone" he replied and berfore i knew we were alone in some bedroom upstairs.

„So what do you want to talk about" i asked him with a nervous smile on my face „oh Ally, my sweet little Ally...you honestly don't think i really need to talk to you?" he laughed and locked the door „why did you lock the door?" i was really nervous by now.

He pinned me to the wall roughly and started giving me sloppy kisses on my neck and i froze, i couldn't see or think straight and before i knew he pushed me on the bed and started unbuckling his belt.

I tried standing up but he was already on top of me „Someone please help me!" i screamed as loud as i could „shut up" he slapped me and pulled my pants down. I cried for help and tried kicking him but he was too heavy i couldn't move.

He groaned as he pushed himself inside me and started thrusting fast and hard, tears streamed down my face as i screamed for help but no one came. He pulled himself out and put his pants on „You won't tell anyone about this, understood?" he said with a low but strict voice „if you do nobody will believe you sweetie" with that he left and i broke down crying my eyes out and shaking knowing that i just lost my self respect.

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

You can probably guess what happened next i outcasted myself from everyone even my closest friends i haven't had a real conversation with anyone except my mom and dad since that night.

I decided to ignore Elliot until he gave up and eventually he did. I've decided not to go to college yet because i don't think i'm ready to leave my family yet. No one knows what happened and i'm not planning on telling anyone, i don't know if my parents can handle it.

* * *

 **Please leave a review about what you think and if you have any questions, i'll try my best to answer them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the little kids run around while their parents talked to each other as i sat on my usual bench in the park. I come here to read it helps me to relax, after the incidence i was diagnosed with anxiety and i get anxiety attacks once in a while but not too often.

I picked up „The happiness project" (the book i'm currently reading) from my backpack, put my headphones in my ears and put on some relaxing music and started reading.

Right when i was about to sink into the book i felt presence besides me. I placed my book on my lap and sitting next to me was a handsome blond on his phone. He looked up from his phone and gave me a questioning look „Can i help you?" he asked with a calm voice „Sorry" i muttured and looked forward „Austin" he smiled and reached his hand out for me to shake it but i didn't and stood up and started walking home.

As i closed the outdoor to my house i placed my backpack down and my mom came with a look on her face that i know „What do i have to do now?" i asked her and she gave me a smile „i forgot to buy butter in the store and i'm really busy making dinner, can you go and get some butter?" she asked and i nodded „i'll be back in a few minutes" and started walking to the store.

Left, right, left, right i watched my feet as i walked to the store left, ri- i got disturbed from my thoughts as i bumped into someone „I'm so sorry" i mumbled quickly and then i met eyes with the same handsome blond that was in the park „no i'm sorry it was my fault" he said with the calm voice again „I wasn't paying attention" he apologized and then i noticed the guitar case on his backpack, does he play the guitar? „yeah, since i was four" he said „i said that out loud didn't i?" i felt my cheeks starting to heat up „yes you did" he laughed „Austin" he reached his hand out to me and i shook it „Ally" i said quietly „nice to meet you but i have to go now bye"

I was about to walk away but he gripped my arm „Woah there" i pulled my arm out of his grip as fast as i could and i started breathing heavily „are you okay?" he asked and i nodded my head „inhale" he said and i did „and exhale" he added and i exhaled, he said that a few times „are you okay now?" he asked „yeah" i nodded.

„So where are you heading?" he gave me a warm smile „uhh the grocery store" i replied „the grocery store?" he gave me a weird look „yeah my mom forgot butter and asked me to buy some" i said with a low voice „i'll come with you maybe we could get to know each other?" how can i trust him i barely even know the guy _get to_ _kn_ _ow_ _him_ _he's a nice guy_ how do you know that? _look at him he probably wouldn't hurt a fly_ „fine" i said and we started walking.

„so what's your story?" he asked randomly „my what?" i asked him „your story, why are you so shy?" he responded „i have no story i'm just a shy person" i lied and he shrugged it off „wait how old are you?" i asked him with my normal voice „she can speak normally!" he shouted and i giggled „she can also laugh!" he shouted again „just answer the question" i said „just turned 22" he smiled proudly. He's 22 i thought he was about 19 like me „what about you?" he asked „19" he gave me a shocked look „i thougt you were like 16" he said „what?" i said weirded out „i'm joking" he said like it was obvious.

We walked up to the store and his phone vibrated „shit" he muttured „i have to go but give me your number so we can hang out sometime" he said „okay.." i said unsure of giving him my nuber or not.

I gave him my number and he ran away without saying goodbye..rude. My phone vibrated...i never get a text. I looked at the text i just got and saw it was from an unrecognized number „bye :) " it said, i realized it was from Austin and texted bye back, i added him to my contacts and went inside the store.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I groaned as i sat up from my bed, i looked at the clock and when saw it was 9:23am i dropped my head back on my pillow but just then my phone vibrated „what do you want from me" i cried and opened the text that was from Austin „meet me at starbucks :)" it said „now?" i texted back „yes now, i ordered a frappuccino for you " he texted and as soon as i saw that i quickly got up from bed and ran into the bathroom.

I stripped my clothes off and went into the shower, i quickly washed and shaved and stepped out of the shower. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth, i don't put on makeup often cause it takes to much time. I got dressed in some black leggings, a gray hoodie and some white converse and then i ran out of the house to Starbucks.

As soon as i stepped into Starbucks my heart dropped to my stomach at the sight.

Elliot.

* * *

 **Hi! i'm back with a new chapter, was it rushed? if it was let me know in the reviews and i'll try my best not to do it again, i hope you enjoyed :) until next time bye!**


End file.
